


Bound to you

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom!Kakashi, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Sub!Sakura, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: Bound: verb; to restrain (someone) by the tying up of hands and feet.——————————————————————————————————-A loud moan broke from Sakura’s red and swollen lips, muffled by the ball gag tied securely around her mouth. She flexed her wrists against the restraints that held both arms tied behind her back in an intricate pattern of knots, the roughness of the rope digging into the delicate skin of her arms almost painfully.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aright so, trying to get into the “smutty” part of writing has proved to be a bit of a challenge. Like I mentioned in my last fic, I’m quite new to this! (IF YOU HAVEN’T READ MY FIRST STORY PLEASE DO! It’s called Suddenly and then all at once) ANYWAYS! What better way to practice the “smutty” part of writing than by jumping right into some shameless dom/sub play. 
> 
> Who doesn’t love Dom Kakashi anyways, am I right?! So my creativity wheels started turning, and I started typing! I hope you enjoy! 😚

A loud moan broke from Sakura’s red and swollen lips, muffled by the ball gag tied securely around her mouth. She flexed her wrists against the restraints that held both arms tied behind her back in an intricate pattern of knots, the roughness of the rope digging into the delicate skin of her arms almost painfully.

A deep growl sounded behind her before a firm calloused hand landed on her right ass cheek with a sharp smack, “I told you not to move.”

She inhaled sharply through her nose, her vaginal walls contracting and sending a gush of her arousal dripping down her thighs despite the pain, her apology coming in the form of a soft whimper.

Behind her Kakashi stood with one hand on his weeping cock, stroking his shaft in languid strokes, the pinwheels in his left eye circling slowly.

Sakura was a vision. Ass held high in the air with her hands and feet bound, her eyes covered with a dark cloth and her mouth gagged. Despite the many times he had bed the pink haired beauty, he would never tire of seeing her pretty pale skin flushed with pleasure or of hearing her begging for release.

The sight was so contradictory to her strong and independent persona that it made the sight that much more alluring. This sight was for him and him alone.   
  


Without stilling the hand that was stroking his engorged cock, he raised the other to trace the impression of the hand print he had left on her tight, firm ass cheek. He trailed his hand down the back of her thigh, collecting some of the juices that were flowing out of her before bringing his fingers to his lips to taste her essence. He let out a soft groan, the sweet taste of her nectar nearly overwhelming him.   
  


He could see the way Sakura would quiver with anticipation every time he would touch her, probably fighting the urge to rip the ropes from her arms and legs and take what she wanted but he knew that she would refrain. She really was such a _good girl._

His lips curled into a devilish smirk as he leaned forward to tug on Sakura’s pink locks. Her head snapped back, lifting off the bed and she let out a soft grunt at his forcefulness. With one hand buried in her pink locks, he used the other to trace her dripping entrance. He let out a dark chuckle, as he felt her squirm against him but he didn’t relent. He continued to tease her slit, purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted to be touched most.   
  


He leaned his head forward, nipping at her earlobe before speaking, his voice gruff and full of want, “Who do you belong to, Sakura? Tell me.”   
  


Sakura’s muffled answer reached his ears and he growled, bringing the hand between her legs up to unclasp the ball gag from around her. His hand tightened around her hair and he repeated the question. Sakura let out a load moan, drool dripping down her chin and answered, voice hoarse and full of want, "You, Sensei! Only you!"

Kakashi grasped at her waist, lifting her body with practiced ease and brought Sakura off the bed to kneel in front of him. Without words, Sakura opened her mouth, her pink tongue jutted out knowingly. 

He let out a pleased grunt at her willingness, wrapping a hand around her hair once more and guided her mouth towards his hard, aching cock. Sakura's tongue expertly swirled around the tip, the head flushed an angry red. She took a few inches into her mouth, applying soft suction before pulling away to trace the vein on the underside of his shaft with her tongue before grazing her teeth against him.

Kakashi's hips jerked forward and he let out a barely restrained hiss. He brought the hand not tangled in her hair to grasp her chin and forced her mouth open wide before unceremoniously shoving his cock deep inside her throat. He felt the muscles in Sakura's throat tighten as she gagged on the 9 inches of his girthy length and groaned, canting his hips forward. He could see the tears running down her cheeks behind the blindfold and he caressed the back of her head, whispering soft words of encouragement, telling her how good she looked with her mouth wrapped around his cock.

He gave her a moment to even out her breathing before guiding her head up and then back down until her nose was buried once again in the coarse patch of hair above his cock. Sakura let out a soft moan, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure down Kakashi's spine. 

He undid the blindfold swiftly, wanting to look into her eyes as she choked on his cock. Dark green eyes stared up at him, the usually seafood green darkened by lust, her pupils blown wide. He started a slow pace, unsheathing his length from her tight throat before filling her mouth up once again. He never took his eyes off of hers, as he increased his pace. He let out a strangled curse, "Fuck, Sakura. Your mouth is heaven."

He felt more than he heard her response, and he jerked his hips forward erratically, the coil in his abdomen pulling taut. He was _so close._

He dug both hands into Sakura's hair pulling her head down on him and snapping his hips up to meet her eager mouth. He felt the coil inside him snap and he let out a guttural moan as he shoved his cock down Sakura's throat as far down as it could go. His cock twitched, strings of cum shooting down Sakura's throat and he shuddered when he felt her swallow around him. He ground his hips once and then twice, the sensitive head of his cock rubbing the back of her throat, before pulling out of her mouth. 

Sakura continued to look up at him wantonly, her mouth parted and eyes clouded with desire. He could see the rise and fall of her perky tits, her breath labored and her skin flushed a pretty pink from head to toe. Cum dripped down her chin, mixed with her own saliva and he could feel himself hardening again at the sight. She dragged her tongue over her lips, and let out unrestrained moan of frustration, "Sensei, please. Haven't I been good girl?"

Within seconds, she found herself back on the bed, her face pushed into the mattress. Kakashi brought her hips up and brought both hands to spread her pink folds, her entrance glistening with her arousal. He inhaled her scent deeply and Sakura squirmed, jutting her ass back, begging to be touched. This time, Kakashi did not deny her.

He shoved his tongue deep into her wanting pussy, thrusting the wet appendage in as deep as it could go and Sakura's back arched and she let out a sharp cry. He slid his tongue back out, this time lapping at her folds, circling her clit before making his way back. He bypassed the entrance to her wet pussy and instead ran his tongue over her puckered pink hole. He felt her tense briefly, but after running his hand down her back reassuringly and murmuring softly to trust him, she relaxed.

He ran a finger from his right hand through her wet folds, using her own juices to lubricate it and brought it up to trace the tight rim. Slowly, he inserted one finger into her tight untouched hole, and he smirked when Sakura let out a whimper. 

"You dirty girl. You like this don't you? You like me fingering your tight ass?" 

Sakura flushed in mild embarrassment, but did not respond, opting to thrust her hips back lodging his finger deeper inside of her. Kakashi slid his finger in and out slowly before adding a second finger, scissoring them open so he could stretch her properly, Sakura's moans encouraging him as he fingered her. With his other hand he rubbed rough circles around her clit and Sakura cried out at the sensation, canting her hips back, begging for release. Begging Kakashi to please, please, _please._

He added a third finger inside her, the hand playing with her clit rubbing insistenly and it wasn't long before Sakura was arching her back, mouth open in a silent cry. He felt her clamp down on his digits and he let out a pleased grunt as he saw a gush of fluid spill out of her, pooling on the bed sheets underneath her. A sheen of sweat coated her body, and her mouth opened and closed as she gasped for breath. 

Before she could compose herself, Kakashi was already situated behind her, tugging on the restraints that bound her arms together. He rubbed his rock hard cock between her swollen, pink folds, coating himself in her natural lubricant.

Sakura writhed beneath him, whimpering, wanting nothing more to be filled by him over and over again. He pressed the tip his cock against her engorged clit and tugged roughly on her restrains again, bringing her back to press up against his chest. He turned her heads toward him, molding his lips against hers in a desperately passionate kiss, teasing her tongue with his own. 

Sakura circled her hips against him, moaning into the kiss. Her entire body was on fire, like if he didn't fill her now, she would burst into flames. When they broke their kiss, a string of saliva stretched between them and Sakura's tongue reached out to break it before she pleaded in his ear for him to take her, to please fill her with his big hard cock.

Kakashi's hand grasped at his aching length, rubbing it once more between Sakura's lips before angling his hips to slip inside her. Instantly he felt Sakura's walls tighten around him, sucking him in and he let out a groan at the sensation. 

Sakura let out a soft sob, feeling Kakashi stretch her inch by inch. He tugged on her restraints, bring her hips back to meet his own, his cock finally buried entirely into her hot, tight crevice. He brought both his hands up to pinch at her nipples, kneading her perky tits with eager hands. He brought his hips back, pulling his cock out of Sakura completely and she bristled, a desperate plea leaving her lips. He nuzzled her neck before biting down sharply at the same time his hips snapped forward, burying his cock as deep as it would go into her dripping pussy.

Sakura let out an unearthly scream, throwing her head back to rest against Kakashi's shoulder as he proceeded to pound into her at an unrelenting pace, the blunt end of his cock bumping her cervix with each thrust. Her walls felt so tight around his cock and he let out a strangled groan, tightening his grips around her breast, leaving red indentions in the pale skin of her tits.

He could feel his balls tightening, and he trailed a hand down in between her slippery folds, instantly finding her little bundle of nerves. Kakashi's pinched her clit while he continued to rut into her and Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She tried to press herself against him, but Kakashi's hold on her tightened, the hand on her breast leaving to push her back into the bed. 

He grabbed onto the ropes around her arms, anchoring himself as he continued to fuck her hard and fast, his eyebrows drawn in concentration and his jaw clenched. The hand in between her legs never stopped working and he felt Sakura's wall clench, her orgasm fast approaching.

With one hand circling her clit, he let go of her restraints and shoved his thumb into her ass, feeling his cock impale her through the thin membrane. Overwhelmed and overstimulated, Sakura's back arched and she came _hard._ Her screams were muffled into the mattress, and Kakashi felt her walls clamp down on his cock like a vice. Desperate to meet his own release, he continued to fuck into her, fighting against her tightening wall, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room. 

After working her through her orgasm, he brought both hands to grasp at her ass, spreading her open so he could see her wet, pink pussy stretching around his cock. Three hard thrusts later, he followed her orgasm with his own. His balls clenched and he let out an low moan, filling her with his hot seed all the way to the brim. He circled his hips against hers and let out a soft hiss when Sakura intentionally clenched her walls on his oversensitive length. She let out a small chuckle at his reaction and glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Kakashi withdrew his softening cock from her and gave her a playful slap on the ass before murmuring, "Little minx."

Sakura arched an eyebrow and replied teasingly, "Oh? A minx? I thought I was a good girl?"

At this, Kakashi let out a soft chuckle as he untied the ropes that bound her arms and legs together, "That you are."

When the ropes fell away from her limbs, he collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her to lay on his chest. He nuzzled her hair, placing soft kisses along the crown of her head.

Sakura mewled, returning the affectionate action by placing soft kisses on his chiseled chest. She peeked a glance up at Kakashi, and her heart stuttered at the warm and loving gaze he gave her. She gave him a shy smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and murmuring against them, "I love you, Kashi."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big thank you to TheClassyFangirl for this BEAUTIFUL piece of work. Seriously, I’m so honored. I’m completely in love with it!! You’re the best! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* Is it hot in here?! Just a little side noted that Sakura is a consenting adult in this. Remember guys, there's nothing hotter than consensual sex! Let me know what y’all think and feel free to point out any errors. I keep reading over it and catching small ones. 🥰


End file.
